The Lonely
by Blitz Babe
Summary: Seiftis/Quifer kind of a thing. After a party celebrating the restoration of the old orphanage, an unfortunate chain of coincidences lead people to get the wrong idea about Seifer and Quistis. Lots of thinking, reminiscing, and realisations. Enjoy!


Seifer Almasy sighed, taking a deep swig of punch that was little more than water, colouring, and a lot of vodka. Courtesy of him. He hadn't exactly been welcomed back to Balamb Garden with open arms after being the enemy for so long, after betraying them all to follow his dream. At the time it hadn't felt like treachery. Justice, perhaps, since he never succeeded here, and had been given a chance to prove himself to them all. But as the battle faded from him and the memories of the orphanage returned, he realised that it was indeed treachery. He had been their friend for a time. And he had defiled those memories through his actions, memories of the days when they were young and innocent, being loved and cared for by Matron.  
  
Yet it seemed his former friends could not quite let go of him. Perhaps it was sentimentality, or even pity, Seifer wasn't really sure. But they invited him to the re-opening of the orphanage, a party, a ribbon-cutting, a showing of the new structure. With a snort he leaned back against the rock-face that was acting as a wall. 'Why'd you come here?' A part of his mind asked him darkly. He couldn't answer. Dimly his eyes scanned the group of faces, glancing over the only ones in the remaining world that were familiar to him, his only true family. Maybe it was sentiment. The orphanage had been a place and time where he was truly happy and free. Where his dreams were free and childish, not obsessive and deadly. Seifer had to admit part of him felt a bit annoyed at the thought that more children would be living here now. It made the place seem less. his. Less theirs. And, of course, they would make happier thoughts for Matron when they grew up. Soon she would all but forget their original group, buried beneath the masses of new children, except to briefly know that she held a certain fondness for Squall and his friends. 'I was always the villain, and he was always the hero, no matter what.' He thought sullenly. A memory floated back to his mind then.  
  
Seifer glared at Squall, who was hiding somewhat behind Matron, a defiant if slightly worried look on his face. "Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Seifer taunted, trying to get his rival away from his hiding post.  
  
"Now, Seifer." Matron began. He looked up at her with a hurt expression. "You have to be nicer to Squall. You can't just go around picking on other people, it's not right." She chided. Seifer opened his mouth in indignation.  
  
"B-but, Matron!" He squeaked. The kind older woman raised a hand, shaking her head.  
  
"It's alright, I'm not angry, I'm just a little disappointed in you. Please try to get along better? I hate it when you children fight." She said sadly. Then Selphie's shrill cry filled the air, and in a whirl of black hair and swishing skirt, Matron was gone. Squall and Seifer locked gazes for a little while, both obviously angry. It wasn't fair! Squall was the one who broke Seifer's favourite toy, and Seifer was the one who got yelled at. The little blonde boy glared at the child he had dubbed his 'arch nemesis' after reading about how most knight's had them. Except he was supposed to be the good one, getting the praise and saving the day, not Squall!  
  
"You didn't tell Matron the truth." Seifer said angrily. Squall blinked and looked away. He was slightly abashed with himself, but he had been afraid of letting Matron down. And everyone knew that Squall was Matron's favourite, next only to Ellone maybe. They all tried to hide it, but it was the truth. Suddenly Seifer reached out, and with a swift punch, knocked Squall to the ground. "I hate you!" He yelled, not caring if Matron heard and got disappointed again. "I hate you, I hate you, I wish you'd never come here!"  
  
Squall watched the outburst in shock for a few moments, before retaliating. Reaching up, he hit Seifer in the gut. "I hate you too!" He said. Seifer staggered back, and suddenly a familiar blonde figure dashed up, hands on her hips.  
  
"Squall!" Quistis chided in her young voice. "You hit Seifie!" Her tone was a mixture of anger and surprise. Seifer winced at the painful feeling in his stomach, his anger subsiding.  
  
"It's alright Quisty, I hit him first." The blonde child admitted, then shot Squall a triumphant look. He had done what his young nemesis could not: He had stood by his own actions.  
  
Seifer shook his head at the memory. Squall would eventually be better than him in Quisty's eyes, too. When they were students, she always berated him, and praised Squall. He did slash Squall's face, but Squall cut Seifer's. Who got blamed? The one who started it. Him. Seifer swilled his drink a little out of boredom. It had been a hard thing to witness, to see her favour him, praise him, start to fall in love with him. He thought he had Rinoa, but he ruined that. So Squall took her, too. Suddenly a shadow fell across his vision. Looking up, Seifer saw Matron standing their, a warm but sad smile on her face. "Hello Seifer." She said. He acknowledged her presence with a nod, nothing more. It wasn't that he didn't have things to say to her. It was that he didn't feel like he deserved to say them. After all, everyone had turned out right in the end, hadn't they? Squall was the hero and Seifer was the villain. Her instincts proved flawless. There was a pause as she shifted briefly before him. "Why don't you go talk to some of your old friends? They miss you, you know." She said kindly. Seifer snorted.  
  
"Yeah? Nice try, Matron. You used to try and get me to play with them in the old days too. But it didn't work then, because it was a lie, and it doesn't work now. They don't want to see me. They want to forget me." Seifer said darkly. Maybe it was a little harsh, but it rang true in his ears. He didn't look up at her to see disappointment again. It was the only emotion anyone held for him anymore. With a sigh Matron walked away, and Seifer took another drink. This was good. He wanted to be alone. Didn't he? Several more cups of 'punch' later, a shadow crossed his view again, though this one had a different shape than the last. He looked up.  
  
Quisty stood before him, a worried look on her face, and a hand on her hip. "Seifer?" She asked gently. He snorted.  
  
"What? Did Matron send you?" Seifer asked. Okay, so maybe he was just a little tiny bit drunk, and it came out more like 'Wha, did Marron shend you?' but she seemed to get the idea.  
  
"No, I came over here to see how you were." She said simply. He took another drink.  
  
"Why don't you go see Squall? I'm sure you've wasted enough precious moments with a man you hate." He replied. Well, more like: 'Why don you go shee Shkall? Ahm sure ou've washted enough preshuch momantsh wid a man you ate.' But again, Quisty understood. She always was a brilliant woman though. There was a pause as she processed what he'd said, a gentle frown touching her soft, full lips.  
  
"Hate you?" She asked in surprise. Seifer raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You always hated me. Me bad, Squall good." He told her, slurring his speech once more. Had he not been leaned up against the rock he might have swayed a bit. Quisty blinked, shaking her head.  
  
"Seifer, I never hated you." She told him. Seifer shook his head.  
  
"Instructor, don't lie to me. Please." He asked sadly, moving my own eyes away. The old Seifer, so full of confidence and arrogance, was gone. Now he knew his actions were more bad than good. He knew now who he was. The villain, the antagonist, the enemy. A hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Seifer blinked.  
  
".Maybe I was a bit harder on you. But, it was just that." She said. Seifer waited for her to go on, wondering what comforting lie she would try to spin. 'Why does she even bother?' He wondered. Quisty bit her lip. "I thought... I always thought you'd be one of the best, so I guess I had higher standards for you. I'm sorry that you thought I hated you. I could never hate you." She said softly. He blinked, looking at her in surprise.  
  
"Quisty?" He asked quietly, using the old nickname he had always thought of her with. She looked up at him, and he could see something shining in her eyes. Were they. Tears? Seifer shook his head. No one cried for him, not ever. The old Seifer would have said it was because he didn't want the pity. The new Seifer knew it was because no one ever cried for a monster. He was openly gaping at her, his drink still clutched in his hand. Quistis stood there, head bowed a little, trying to force out a smile. After an awkward moment she turned and left. Seifer made no move to stop her. 'What was THAT?' He wondered at her retreating form. He thought everyone hated him, if not before the war, then certainly afterwards. The fallen knight glanced suspiciously at his drink. 'I must've had more than I thought. I'm delusional.' He concluded.  
  
  
  
Quistis made her way hastily from Seifer. What had she been thinking, telling HIM that? She raised a hand to her forehead, pushing through the groups of people, ignoring anyone who looked her way. She just had to get out, had to distance herself from everything and everyone. At least for a little while.  
  
Once free of the party, Quistis sighed. She had found a secluded part along the beach, not currently occupied by lovers. Silently she bit her lip. For years it had always been Squall and Seifer, the two rivals, the focus of her attention. After a time she'd come to realise that her feeling's for Squall were that of a sister, that of a woman trying to fill Ellone's shoes for a lost little boy. But Seifer... Those feelings never changed. But they were wrong, for so many reasons. At first it was because he was her student. But the only other people in Garden her age WERE students! Still, wrong was wrong, wasn't it? The other reasons came during the war. Quistis raised up a hand and brushed away the moisture that had formed. 'I really have to get a grip, I can't keep falling for guys like this.' She thought bitterly. It wasn't fair, her whole life she'd always taken second place to something else. At the orphanage, Ellone had been everyone's favourite big sister, while Quistis would do if she wasn't around. In her classes she was the top student, but her dedication often left her alone and disliked. She had thought she loved Squall, but in the end she could never contend with Rinoa. 'I tried so hard to be the best. I became a SeeD at a younger age than anyone else, so why, why am I still stuck here as an after-thought?' She demanded of herself darkly. Even now, after the war, it was Squall who Cid asked to be the future Headmaster of Garden when the older man retired. Not Quistis. Never Quistis.  
  
She remembered living in the orphanage now, the images were not so fogged over by time and GF's. Sometimes she wished they were. The sights of the other children being adopted filled her mind. People liked little Sephie because she was so full of life and energy, little Zell because he was so cute and childish, little Irvy because of his shy sweetness. No one ever wanted bossy Quisty, or the two troubled boys, brooding Squall and the bully Seifie. Not even their own parents. The sea air played with Quistis' hair, tossing it around her face. She listened to the sounds of people rejoicing, and felt guilty for being so sad. It wasn't as if she didn't have friends, ones who would always be there for her. 'But will anyone ever truly love me? Can I be loved?' She wondered.  
  
"Quisty?" A voice asked from behind her. Quistis turned around, plastering on a smile, as Ellone's familiar face came into view. She looked very beautiful, with her dark hair held back and her bright eyes shining. Very perfect. A pang of jealously hit Quistis, but she thrust it aside guiltily. Ellone didn't deserve her negative emotions.  
  
"Hello Elle." Quistis forced out. She had meant to sound cheerful, but instead it came out forced and pained. Ellone looked at her questioningly. The older girl sat down beside her in the sand, carefully smoothing out her skirt.  
  
".I've been meaning to talk to you. Well, you and everyone else from the old days. It was a little awkward to get away from Squall and Rinoa, though." She said softly. I nodded. I imagined it would be. Squall would probably stick to his 'Sis' like a wet glove now that he had her back, and Rinoa seemed to like just about anyone. I didn't say anything, though, as I waited for her to continue. Briefly I mused on how my situation was not unlike Seifer's had once been. Ellone had always been a kind of rival for me, someone I tried to match up to and outdo. And like Seifer, I had never really been able to. 'Maybe I'll loose it and try to help a sorceress destroy the world.' I wondered almost playfully. Ellone sighed. "Quisty, I... I'm sorry." She said abruptly. I blinked. I hadn't seen that coming.  
  
"Sorry for what?" I asked her, truly confused and curious. What did she have to be sorry for? It wasn't her fault that people like herself and Rinoa were perfect human beings who everyone loved. Even if I did hate them just a little bit for it. Don't get me wrong, I would never do anything truly bad to them, but sometimes I feel this little tiny pang of dislike. Ellone shook her head, looking out at the sea.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to leave everyone when we were young. I'm sorry I took away Laguna when Squall and Raine needed him, I'm sorry I was always hiding, when I should have been fighting. I'm sorry I ignored Seifer, and I'm sorry that... That I never made things right with you." She explained quietly. Quistis regarded Ellone quietly. After a pause she spoke.  
  
"Why? It wasn't your fault. No one taught you how to fight, no one told you to that you had a choice. You were just a little girl. You didn't mean to be kidnapped, and you didn't ask to have the gifts you do. You even tried to fix things. Although that just turned out to be confusing, but still, it was an effort. Which is more than a lot of people can say." Quistis told her straight. It was the unemotional truth, and she wouldn't deny her it, despite how she felt. 'How could I ever be jealous of her? Look at the life she's lead. Full of so much guilt, even if there was also so much love.' Quistis thought as they sat there. Ellone shook her head.  
  
"Your right, it wasn't my fault. But it still happened, and I'm still sorry for it. I know. I know that you were jealous of me. You had a right to be! I-I remember how I always came first here. I saw it even then, but I let it happen, because I was sad and I wanted to be first. I was spoiled. I just. I want you to forgive me. I can't change the past no matter how much I want to. So please, can you forgive me?" She pleaded. Quistis looked at her in a different light then, in one of pity. Suddenly she wasn't the all-knowing older sister, the strong and beloved one, suddenly she was a sad young woman who didn't want to feel guilty anymore. With a sigh she nodded.  
  
"Forgiven." She told her simply.  
  
"Thank you." Ellone said after a brief silence. It looked as though a weight had been lifted from her. The older girl stood up to go. "Quisty? I just want to tell you one more thing." She said gently. Quistis looked up and waited patiently for what Ellone had to say. "There was always one person who thought you were first." She said enigmatically, before walking away. Quistis blinked and wondered what she had meant. Her eyes turned back to the rolling sea before her.  
  
A memory came then, a new one, long buried by the sands of time. Three little blonde children raced across the beach. One was a frightened looking young boy, carrying what looked to be a broken doll. Zell. Another was an angry looking little girl, tears filling her eyes as she chased after Zell, hoping to reclaim her broken possession. Quistis. The third was an angry looking child, that was certain, gaining ground on the other boy. Zell. "Hey, c'mere Chicken-wuss, so I can kill ya!" Seifer declared angrily. Zell had accidentally broken Quisty's doll while she was playing. Frightened, he had run off, not realising he still had the doll. A crying Quistis had taken off after him, and soon an irate young Seifer had appeared out of nowhere, joining in the fray. Quisty wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
Seifie caught Zell in record time, grabbing the other boy by the collar and throwing him down in the sand. Zell started crying. "I'll tell! I'll tell! If you hurt me you big bully I'll tell on you to Matron!" He screamed. Seifer ripped the doll out of his hands.  
  
"I don't care Chicken-wuss, I'm gonna smash your head in!" The young boy declared angrily. It was then that Quistis caught up to them both.  
  
"Seifie! No! You'll get in trouble! An 'sides, it was an accident." Quistis said, grabbing Seifer's arm as he wound it back to punch Zell. Taking the opportunity, the young boy wiggled away and dashed off, back towards the house. Seifer pulled his arm away.  
  
"Why'd ya do that? Now he's gonna tell!" He complained dejectedly. Quistis shook her head.  
  
"Nuh-uh, he won't, 'cause then I'd tell on him for braking Lacey." Quistis said, pointing at the doll Seifie still clutched. With a sigh the older boy looked at the broken plaything. It's arm had come loose and all but fallen off. He handed it back to Quistis.  
  
"Here, Quisty." He said, thrusting it back in her arms. He had a bitter look on his young face, but seemed to be happier when he saw the girl hug the doll happily. "I'm sorry, I dunno how to fix it." He said. Quistis shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Matron will. Thanks Seifie." She said, giving the boy a quick hug. Then the two returned to the orphanage together, hand in hand.  
  
Quistis looked back at the party she had left. Had Ellone meant Seifer? 'Of course not. Maybe in the old days, when we were young, we got along. But a lot has changed since then.' Quistis told herself. Still, it wasn't as if he had been a vision of popularity when she left him, sulking in the corner, drunk as all hell. Even if he didn't have feelings for her it wasn't right to leave him alone like that. Heaven knows what he might do with that much liquor in him. Making up her mind, Quistis stood, shooting one last gaze to the beach and the sea. It was such a beautiful place to grow up in.  
  
Seifer was back where Quistis expected to find him, glaring over at Squall as he planted a kiss on Rinoa's lips. She wondered if he still had feelings for the perky brunette. It would figure, every man she wanted seemed to have feelings for Rinoa.  
  
"Have you moved since I left?" Quistis asked in concern, folding her arms across her chest. Seifer snorted.  
  
"No. Sho whaat? 's not like YOU *hic* care." He slurred back. Shaking her head, Quistis pulled the cup of punch from his grasp, and thrust it down to the ground. Seifer blinked. "Hey, thatsh mine!" He slurred, reaching to pick it up. The drunken former student didn't quite make it, and he fell on top of Quistis, collapsing into her. Lucky for him Quistis was stronger than she looked.  
  
"Hyne, Seifer, you reek." She commented as the scent of fruit punch and sweat drifted up to her nose. All the drunken blonde leaned against her did was grunt. With a heavy sigh Quistis looked around. Everyone seemed so thoroughly entertained, she would hate to spoil their fun. With a grunt she shifted, re-arranging Seifer's weight, and began to head towards the Ragnarok. She could dump him in one of the bedrooms on board and let him sleep it off. 'Great, just great, you finally decided to socialise with him and he goes and passes out on you. Perfect.' She thought bitterly as she dragged him along. He mumbled something and leaned his face into her shoulder. Briefly Quistis wondered if he was smelling her hair, but decide it was just a figment of her imagination.  
  
After a lot of grunting, pulling, and a little bit of swearing, the young SeeD finally made it to the ominous red ship, and into one of it's many bedrooms. She dumped Seifer onto the bed, looking at him carefully. After a moment she sighed and took his boots off, as well as the large grey overcoat he always wore, and placed them neatly beside his bed. Quistis looked at his face. It was marred with a deep scowl. Not certain quite what she was doing, the she sat next to him on the narrow bed, and brushed a few loose strands of golden hair out of his face. He really was quite handsome. Gently she smoothed the hair off of his brow. "It's alright, just relax and go to sleep." She found herself whispering to him. His features smoothed out and he released a contented sigh. With a small smile Quists moved to get up. But as she did a strong arm coiled around her waist, pulling her back down into Seifer's tight embrace. Quistis felt her cheeks go red as Seifer held her close.  
  
"Stay." He whispered quietly, his face buried in the back of her neck. A small shiver crept through her body, and she wondered if the drunken man was aware of his power over her. It felt so. Right to be held by him. To lie there in the same bed as he did. It was the most comfortable, the most relaxed, she had felt in years. 'But it's wrong. He's drunk, he probably doesn't have a clue what's going on. Maybe he even thinks I'm Rinoa.' She thought worriedly. Reluctantly Quistis made to pull free. His grip tightened, and she found that despite her efforts, she could not. "Quisty..." He mumbled. She sighed and stopped her struggles. They were proving to be futile, and at least the mention of her name had removed one worry from her mind. Having nothing else to do, she closed her eyes, and let herself curl into him. After a few minutes Quistis drifted off to sleep, held safe and secure in Seifer Almasy's grasp.  
  
  
  
Seifer blinked as he opened his eyes, a headache swirling over him in a painful cloud. His mouth tasted like he'd brushed his teeth with garbage. 'That's it, I swear, no more drinking.' He told himself as a sharp pang overcame him. Hangovers. The worst part about trying to drink your troubles, and your life, away. Well, maybe not the worst, but definitely high up there. With a painful grunt Seifer shifted. And felt something shift back. His eyes flew open to see a carefully combed patch of soft blonde hair in his gaze, held up in a tight and familiar bun. He blinked, releasing Quistis Trepe from his arms immediately. Maybe a bit TOO immediately. The former instructor rolled out of the bed and hit the floor with a painful 'thud'. Seifer checked himself. Shoes off, coat off, shirt and pants still on. Whew. That was a good sign.  
  
A decidedly cranky looking Quistis glared up at him from the floor. "About time you woke up." She said, rubbing her head painfully. Seifer blinked, still reeling from last night's drinking.  
  
"Quisty? Why was I sleeping with you?" He asked, unable to think of something witty or arrogant to say thanks to the throbbing in his skull. Quistis shrugged.  
  
"You don't have to worry, I didn't 'take advantage' of you or anything. You were drunk as a loon and fell over on me last night, so I brought you here, and you latched onto me. I couldn't get away." She explained. 'Damn, I liked being held by him. It's not fair.' She thought bitterly as Seifer sat up slowly.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
  
"The Ragnarok." Quistis answered simply, standing up off the floor and brushing off her rumpled clothing. Seifer grunted to show his acknowledgement of her statement.  
  
"That ugly ship Puberty Boy's so proud of? No shit." He said, a foul look on his face. Out of instinct she was about to scold him for swearing, when she remembered he wasn't her student anymore, and shut her mouth. Leaning over the side of the bed Seifer began to pull his shoes on. Quistis decided to leave. There didn't seem to be anything else for her to stay for, now that Seifer no longer had her pinned to him. She headed for the door.  
  
"Hey. Thanks." Seifer said to her retreating back. Quistis blinked, another blush creeping up her cheeks. A thank-you from Seifer Almasy was no small feat. Not wanting him to see the colour of her face, to see the weakness she had for him, Quistis didn't turn around.  
  
"You're welcome." She said, and then went through the door. Once outside Quistis closed it abruptly as she saw Selphie skip by right at that moment, a happy look on her face. 'She probably got lucky with Irvine again.' Quistis thought, her own loneliness seeping up into her mind. She quelled it. Now was not the time for self-pity.  
  
"Oh, hey Quisty, so that's where you were! Everyone started to get worried when you didn't come back to the party." She said happily. Quistis smiled weakly and nodded, hoping she could lead her away before Seifer came out and she started jumping to conclusions. Selphie laughed. "You wanna know something funny? Squall couldn't find Seifer, so he, he starting to say that you'd been abducted by him or something. Rinoa and Matron told him he was just acting silly! But you should probably go tell him you're alright so he stops worrying." She said, jumping form foot to foot as she spoke. Quistis blinked, wondering how such a small person could hold so much energy.  
  
"Right, you're right, we should go. Now." Quistis said. A bit abrupt, but she was more than a little worried. Selphie cocked her head at her.  
  
"You're acting strange." She noted curiously. Quistis heard, or rather felt, footsteps in the room behind her. She smiled and tried to lead Selphie away, but the smaller girl didn't budge. Her heart dropped to the floor as Seifer pulled the door open behind her, and she felt her skin pale. Selphie's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Seifer marched out and headed down the corridor without a word. There was a long, silent pause, while Quistis mourned her lost reputation, and Selphie gaped, looking like a fish out of water. Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson.  
  
"Sephie, I can ex-" Quistis began. Selphie raised up both her hands.  
  
"No, no, no explanation necessary. Really, it's okay, I'm your friend right? And friends... don't... Judge..." Before Quistis could say another word the petite brunette dashed off. 'Wonderful, now she'll tell the world, and Squall will give me shit.' She realised, placing her head in her hands. The worst part was that, in all truth, nothing had happened! It would be one thing if she was actually involved with Seifer. But last night had hardly been a 'romantic encounter'. More like some sort of twisted, needy, cuddle-fest. 'Zell will probably be angry too, I don't know what Irvy and Rinoa will think. Matron will probably think it's wonderful and scold them all. Except nothing happened!' Quistis thought in frustration. But, how could she prove it? 'I'll find Seifer, and the both of us will go to Squall, and explain that there is nothing between us.' She decided. Then a brief tremor touched her body. '...Even if I wish there was.'  
  
  
  
Seifer swore for the umpteenth time as he tried to find the exit to the maze-like ship. He didn't want to be onboard for take-off. Stuck on a ship with Chicken-wuss and Captain Puberty? Not for a million gil. "Well, maybe for a MILLION. But no less!" He told himself as he wandered around. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Seifer turned, just in time to get slammed up against the wall by a very pissed-off looking Squall. The blonde man blinked. Since when did he get so aggressive?  
  
"What did you do to Quistis?" He asked, his face still an emotionless mask, if his posture implied otherwise. Seifer snarled at him.  
  
"After another one, Puberty Boy? Rinoa not putting out enough for you tastes?" He asked angrily, shoving the darkly-dressed man away. "Mind your own fucking business and keep your goddamn hands to yourself, you hear? I didn't do anything to the lovely instructor." Seifer spat at his rival venomously. Changed or not, he still despised Squall. The man was, after all, his rival. And if Seifer was destined to be the villain then he was sure as hell going to play his part. Squall glared at him.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Selphie says she saw you two come out of the same room." He said dangerously. Seifer laughed.  
  
"Which just implies everything to your dirty little mind, doesn't it? Get your head out of the gutter. We didn't do any of the things you're suspecting right now. But, I guess you wouldn't believe that, would you?" He said darkly. "I must say, I'm surprised you even care."  
  
"Quistis is my friend. I don't want to see her be hurt, especially not by someone like you." Squall warned. "And I don't believe for a second that she would ever do anything... improper with you willingly." He said, the implications raining heavily in his tones. Seifer, paused, taking in his words with surprise, then glared. He'd rarely been so angry in his life.  
  
"You think... You think that I RAPED her?" He yelled, furious now. Squall paused as if debating something in his mind.  
  
"You said that, not me." He told Seifer. Being with Rinoa had given him the strength to voice his thoughts more often. And for once, it was about to cause him a lot of trouble. Without hesitation Seifer drew back a fist and slammed it into the side of Squall's face.  
  
"Never, not even when I was at my worst, would I ever do anything like that to anyone. Especially Quistis. You hear me? I don't need to force it to get it, and I don't want it that way, either. You sick bastard, if you ever talk like that again, I don't care how fuckin' great you think you are I'll come and kill you." He yelled, as Squall glared up at him from the ground, wiping up a trickle of blood the had flowered from his mouth. "And don't go around saying these sick lies about Quisty, either." He warned. Then without another word he stalked away, leaving his rival to pick himself up off the ground.  
  
As his anger subsided Squall had to admit his words were uncalled for. Seifer had done many horrible things in his life. But forcing himself upon a woman wasn't one of them. He didn't think he could bring himself to apologise, but he could stop the rumours. 'I'll ask Quistis. If she says nothing happened... Then nothing happened.' He decided, with one last angry look in Seifer's direction, before moving on.  
  
Seifer didn't really see where he was heading as he made his way along the Ragnarok. Where did that bastard get off saying things like that? Enraged, he slammed a booted foot into the metal wall, wincing as a sharp pain travelled up his foot. At least it took his mind off things. 'Why did I grab her like that last night?' He wondered, going back to the start of this recent little problem. He had always liked Quisty, always been jealous when he wasn't the focus of her attention. It was part of the reason why he acted out so often in class. 'Was she telling the truth last night, when she said that she didn't hate me?' He wondered, thinking back to one of the last things he remembered. It couldn't be that he was... No. That couldn't happen, and it wouldn't happen. It was just some foolish crush. Loneliness, maybe. Quistis... Was out of his league. Hell, she had a fan-club even! What would she want with him?  
  
"Seifer!" A voice called out behind him. He winced. Nowadays, someone calling out his name was usually followed by him being pelted with sharp objects and chased from whatever city he was in. Not exactly fun. But that didn't happen this time. Instead the calling of his name was followed by the presence of a certain lovely young blonde. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Quistis said.  
  
"Why?" Seifer asked curiously. Was she mad at him for last night? He knew her indifference that morning was too much to ask for.  
  
"I wanted you to come with me so we could tell Squall nothing happened last night." She said, pausing to draw breath. Running had tired her out. Before Seifer could answer her, a light rumble began beneath their feet.  
  
"...What's that?" Seifer asked, fearful that he already knew the answer.  
  
"The ship's starting. Why? ...Oh SHIT!" Quistis cursed, realising that Seifer wasn't supposed to be onboard.  
  
"Can I still get off?" He asked, almost desperately. Although a tiny part of him wanted to stay. Stuck on a ship with Quistis... how bad could it be? Then, of course, he remembered that is also meant be stuck on a ship with one of the largest concentrations of people who hated him in the world. The colour drained from his face as Quistis shook her head.  
  
"No, you'll have to wait until we land again." She said nervously. Seifer kicked the wall again. Why? Why did nothing in his life go right? It was going to be a LONG trip. 


End file.
